1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping containers in general, and in particular to freestanding containers capable of carrying rolling or non-rolling containerized cargo and mountable on a variety of carrying vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,326, is generally cognizant of shipping containers having upper corner fittings which may be adjusted in their vertical position. The prior art also includes examples, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,388, of containers having end structures pivotable for form loading ramps. Other shipping containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,740,000, 3,244,310 and 3,807,581.